Cruel Destino
by Candy Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt tenían una vida feliz junto a su hija sin sospechar que su felicidad le molestaba a Sebastián Smythe quién era el mejor amigo de Anderson pero secretamente enamorado de Kurt y que pronto separaría a esa hermosa familia.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICHO X CHICO.**_

_Este será un mini fic de aproximadamente cuatro capítulos._

_**CRUEL DESTINO**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Kurt y Blaine tenían siete años de casados, Blaine era un importante médico cirujano en uno de los hospitales más importante de Chicago, disfrutaba gratamente de su trabajo, Kurt era dueño de una pequeña pastelería en la que pasaba algunas horas por la mañana dejándola en la tarde a cargo de uno de sus empleados de confianza Sam Evans.

Tenían una pequeña hija de tres años llamada Ariel, quién en esa semana se estaba quedando en casa de sus abuelos Burt y Carole ya que esa semana Blaine recibiría un reconocimiento por su brillante carrera y él junto con Kurt viajarían a California para recibir dicho premio y no podían llevar a la pequeña.

Era un miércoles por la noche aproximadamente a las siete de la noche cuando el castaño recibió la llamada de su esposo quién le dijo que no llegaría a las ocho como tenía planeado porque había surgido una operación de emergencia y lo más probable es que llegara hasta el día siguiente por lo que le mandó muchos besos y te amos a su marido bello despidiéndose y diciendo que se verían por la mañana.

El ojiazul terminó de cenar y recogió la cocina dejándola como si nunca la hubiera usado, se preparó una bolsa de palomitas con extra mantequilla , le puso algo de salsa y tomó un refresco de dieta llevándose todo para su habitación, dónde prendió la televisión y puso en su DVD la película de The Hunger Games que tanto amaba ver, al principio todo estuvo muy bien pero cuando la película iba más de la mitad sintió ganas de ir al baño por lo que puso pausa a la película mientras iba y hacía lo suyo en el baño, al salir no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de una cortina que estaba detrás suyo, hasta que sintió como alguien tapaba su boca con un trapo que tenía un fuerte olor que lo adormeció de inmediato evitando que pudiera poner resistencia a su atacante, sintiendo como era puesto sobre su cama y viendo que el hombre que lo había sorprendido en su casa era nada más y nada menos que Sebastián Smythe, el mejor amigo de su esposo Blaine, sintiendo mucho miedo al ver que le sonreía como si hubiera ganado un premio antes de que sus ojos se cerrarán por completo.

Ocho horas después el castaño despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevó su mano derecha hacia sus ojos para poder tallarlos ya que todavía veía un poco borroso, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que su tobillo derecho estaba encadenado a una de las patas de la cama, al ver esto se asustó mucho, poniéndose en alerta porque desconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba pero sobre todo porque recordó que la persona que lo durmió fue el amigo de su esposo Sebastián, quién se suponía debería estar en el hospital con Blaine.

Kurt no tardó mucho en volver a ver a Sebastián, solo diez minutos después el ojiverde descendía por las escaleras de la habitación con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su cuerpo se tensó al verlo ya que el hombre lucía muy tranquilo y feliz, iba con una charola que contenía dos vasos de jugo y un sándwich, la colocó sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, luego tomo uno de los vasos para ofrecérselo y aunque no quería beber nada Sebastián lo obligó a beberlo todo, hasta ese momento el castaño prestó atención al lugar en que estaba, era una habitación amplia así como bien iluminada aunque carecía de ventanas, tenía una cama grande, una mesa, una televisión y suponía que la puerta a un costado de la cama era el baño, el lugar estaba decorado elegantemente pero en las circunstancias de Kurt no lo aprecio, lo único que deseaba era irse de ese lugar aunque al ver su tobillo encadenado suponía no sucedería muy pronto.

"_**Mi amor por fin despiertas, te he traído algo de comer y beber para que comas y recuperes fuerzas"**_

"_**Gracias Sebastián pero prefiero irme a mi casa, Blaine me ha de estar esperando"**_

Sebastián se enojó al escuchar que Kurt quería irse a su casa para regresar con Blaine, eso lo enfureció, el castaño ahora era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría, ni siquiera el recuerdo del moreno, por lo que se acercó para tomar la barbilla del ojiazul apretándola un poco para que lo viera a la cara.

"_**No vuelvas a mencionar a Blaine, ahora eres mío así que olvídate de que existe , si vuelves a mencionarlo tendré que castigarte y no te gustará"**_

Kurt no entendía a qué se refería Sebastián con que ahora era suyo, desde que recordaba Sebastián siempre había sido el mejor amigo de su marido porque se conocían desde pequeños, pero él realmente nunca se sintió cómodo en su compañía ya que las miradas que le daba eran muy intensas al igual que las pocas veces que llegaron estar a solas sentía que se lo comía con los ojos , también sus insinuaciones lo ponían nervioso, cuando Blaine estaba a su alrededor Sebastián se comportaba amable, cortes, respetuoso , amigable, pero con él su comportamiento era el de un depredador a la espera de cazar a su presa y esa presa sería él.

Curiosamente el ojiazul conoció primero a Sebastián cuando fue a renovar su permiso de manejo, el ojiverde estaba delante suyo en la fila, conversaron mientras esperaban su turno, platicaron de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, luego de un rato Sebastián le pidió su número de teléfono, al principio dudó en dárselo pero al final le dio su número quedando de acuerdo en verse nuevamente para poder platicar, se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió en sentido contrario al otro.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de arrancar su auto cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su nueva licencia de manejo, la había dejado sobre el escritorio así que se bajó y camino rumbo al edificio esperando encontrar ahí su licencia , iba muy deprisa, casi corriendo, al llegar a la puerta la empujó fuerte para entrar no fijándose que otro hombre estaba detrás haciendo que se cayera y golpeara su cabeza, ese hombre era Blaine Anderson, estaba muy apenado , lo ayudo a levantarse y en compensación lo invitó a comer, el guapo moreno al principio se negó pero ante la insistencia del ojiazul aceptó.

Con Blaine sintió una conexión y atracción inmediata algo que no sucedió con Sebastián, el castaño hasta ese momento no tenía idea de que Blaine y Sebastián se conocían, hasta dos meses después cuando oficialmente el moreno y él se hicieron novios y Blaine lo llevó a conocer a su mejor amigo quién resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Sebastián Smythe el chico que conoció cuando hacía el trámite de su licencia y con quién había salido en algunas ocasiones pero solo como amigos, para el ojiverde esas salidas significaron mucho más que solo una salida entre amigos , creía erróneamente que podía conquistar al ojiazul pero todas sus esperanzas se vieron rotas cuando supo que su mejor amigo casi hermano era novio del hombre que quería para él, del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, nunca en su vida había sentido envidia de Blaine hasta ese momento … en ese preciso instante sintió un odio inmenso creciendo dentro suyo, un odio que iría creciendo cada día más y que nunca se extinguiría.

Sebastián fingió estar feliz por ambos cuando en realidad odiaba que fueran novios, es verdad que Kurt nunca le prometió amor ni una relación pero él sentía que si insistía un poco lograría que el castaño se enamorara de él pero debido a la intromisión de Blaine todo se fue el olvido.

El tiempo pasó y la relación del moreno con el castaño se fue haciendo más seria hasta el grado en que Blaine le propuso matrimonio a Kurt quién aceptó feliz de la vida, así que luego de su primer aniversario de novios, ambos prepararon la boda casándose dos meses después y comenzando su vida de ensueño.

Blaine jamás notó que Sebastián miraba demasiado a Kurt, tampoco notó que lo miraba con amor y lujuria, ni que en muchas ocasiones lo hacía sentirse incómodo, ¿pero como iba a darse cuenta si confiaba ciegamente en su amigo?, algo que jamás debió de hacer.

El ojiazul por amor a su esposo jamás intentó alejarlo de Sebastián pero ahora en la situación en la que se encontraba deseaba haberlo hecho.

_**K Y B **_

Blaine llegó a su casa alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

"_**Kuuurrttt ya llegué amor"**_

El moreno no recibió ninguna respuesta a su saludo, creyó que su marido seguía durmiendo por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar así que se preparó algo de comer y al terminar subió a su habitación la cual estaba desordenada, lo que le pareció muy raro dado que Kurt era una persona muy organizada pero eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió sino el hecho de que la televisión estaba pausada en una parte específica de una película que su esposo al parecer veía, había un bowl con palomitas él cual estaba regado en la cama y por el piso, un vaso de refresco volcado en el piso de la alfombra, al ver ese panorama se asustó , era evidente que eso no era normal , parecía más bien un campo de batalla, como si alguien hubiera luchado, en ese momento sacó su teléfono celular y se apresuró a marcar el número de su marido, al instante escuchó como la música del celular de su esposo sonaba, buscó de inmediato de dónde provenía el sonido hasta que lo encontró tirado detrás de la cama, eso era algo muy malo , de seguro alguien se había llevado a Kurt ¿pero para qué?.

El hombre de piel morena se apresuró a llamar a la policía quién no tardó en llegar para investigar sobre la desaparición de Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.

Mientras tanto Blaine llamó a Sebastián en busca de apoyo, informándole que Kurt había desaparecido de su casa y por supuesto su amigo estuvo ahí en todo momento para apoyar al moreno, sin que sospechara en ningún momento que él era el responsable de su desaparición.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó , espero que sí y dejen su review.**_

_**Muy malo Seb por secuestrar a Kurt sin importarle dejar a una niña sin su padre.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

_**Isse DeLuna:**_j no sabe cómo canalizar su ira Sebastián? Jaajjajaja si como no, aquí es muy malo ya verás porque lo digo.

_**Olga Moreno: **_ lo sé, Kurt secuestrado por Seb se hace una adicción .

_**CRUEL DESTINO**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Tanto Sebastián como el afligido del moreno llamaron a todos los amigos de Kurt esperando encontrarlo con alguno de ellos pero la respuesta de todos y cada uno era que no lo veían desde un día o varios días atrás, al final solo quedaba hablar con los padres del ojiazul, los habían dejado al último porque no querían preocuparlos innecesariamente pero luego de que nadie supiera de su paradero los llamaron recibiendo la misma respuesta de todos los demás:

"_**no hemos visto ni hablado con Kurt desde antier que dejaron a la niña Blaine"**_

La investigación de la policía duró dos meses, llegando a la única conclusión que Kurt Hummel fue sustraído de su hogar por alguien que parecía conocerlo pero ignoraban para que fin, lo único que sabían con certeza es que el hombre había luchado para evitar ser llevado.

Sin pistas, el caso quedó como caso sin resolver.

El moreno quedó devastado al no encontrar a su marido, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, si alguien lo cuidaba o lo maltrataban o algo peor, pero quería creer que se encontraba bien donde quiera que estuviera, por tal razón no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día.

Ante su pequeña hija disimulaba estar bien para que ella no sufriera más, ya era suficiente con que tuviera que lidiar con la desaparición de uno de sus padres como para sumarle la triste del otro, solo por las noches se permitía llorar hasta quedarse dormido, el tiempo pasó y como todo en la vida el tiempo hizo que el dolor disminuyera hasta casi no sentirlo más.

_**K Y B **_

_**Tres años después**_

El ojiazul no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo es que había transcurrido desde el momento en que Sebastián lo secuestro para encerrarlo en esa horrible habitación que odiaba con toda su alma, pero estaba seguro que muchísimo tiempo.

Kurt escuchó el reloj en la parte superior de la casa, en el área en que no le era permitido subir, escuchó sonar la alarma de un reloj indicando que eran las seis de la tarde y que Sebastián estaría en casa en aproximadamente media hora, así que como todos los días se apresuró a ocultar el alambre que utilizaba para intentar abrir el grillete de su tobillo porque si el ojiverde descubría que otra vez intentó escapar estaba seguro que la golpiza que recibiría sería brutal o en caso de que no fuera la golpiza sería una jornada de sexo salvaje de las que tanto amaba darle el ojiverde con cualquier pretexto.

Esa tarde era fría y en tardes como esa era cuando más extrañaba a Blaine y a su hija porque en esos días preparaban chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para comerlos con pan para después acurrucarse los tres juntos en la cama para ver una película, pero ahora eso recuerdos parecían una fantasía muy lejana, algo imposible de volver a vivir.

Kurt estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no escuchó cuando Sebastián bajó las escaleras ni cuando caminó y subió a la cama hasta que sintió era besado con rudeza, con el paso del tiempo comprendió que luchar para evitar que el otro hombre lo tocara era imposible, que únicamente le causaba más dolor por lo que terminó cediendo a sus deseos , por ese motivo correspondió al beso apasionadamente porque así era como Sebastián le había enseñado a besarlo , pero por dentro lo único que deseaba era empujarlo y mantenerlo lo más alejado de él.

Sebastián como cada día después del trabajo llegaba a su casa, se bañaba y bajaba al sótano donde tenía escondido al castaño, lo besaba y le hacia el amor durante dos horas, todos los días esa era la rutina al llegar del trabajo, después cenaban algo que Kurt hubiera preparado o algo que hubiera encargado.

Algunas veces el ojiazul y el ojiverde platicaban como si fueran cualquier pareja normal, pero en esa noche no, Kurt estaba muy triste porque extrañaba mucho a su familia , Sebastián lo notó y no le agradó pero lo pasó por alto ya que no quería discutir, ese día había sido muy pesado en el hospital con una cirugía plástica que duró ocho horas para reconstruir la cara de un jovencito que tiempo atrás fue mordido por un perro quedando desfigurado y con la cirugía que le practicó el chico quedaría recuperado como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese evento, así que antes de subir a su habitación besó nuevamente a Kurt para después dejarlo solo en el sótano asegurándose de dejarlo encadenado y encerrado.

Kurt todavía recordaba la primera vez que Sebastián lo violó, de todas las veces que había sido violado la más dolorosa había sido la primera vez, no porque hubiera habido golpes, gritos o fuera muy violenta, salvaje o porque hubiera sido muy dolorosa, no, esa no era lo más doloroso, sino el hecho de la manera en que sucedió algo realmente traumático:

_**Flashback**_

"_quiero irme, ¡no me toques Sebastián"_

"_harás lo que yo quiera, desde ahora eres mi esposo Kurt te guste o no" _ Sebastián había metido su mano al bolsillo de su saco y de ahí sacó dos argollas de oro amarillo, sabía perfectamente que el ojiazul creía que el oro amarillo era poco elegante mientras el oro blanco era más refinado pero en vista de que los anillos de matrimonio de Kurt y Blaine eran de oro blanco decidió que los que ellos usarían a partir de ese momento tendrían que ser contrario a esos por lo que escogió los de oro amarillo.

Sebastián tomó la mano de Kurt para quitarle su anillo de matrimonio con Blaine y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego ponerle al castaño la argolla amarilla y a continuación él se puso el suyo, sonriendo de felicidad porque esos anillos significaban que estaban casados.

Kurt se había quitado de inmediato la argolla y la arrojó hacia un lado de ellos luego en una carrera rápida trepó por la cama , cuando estaba a punto de bajar de ella, Sebastián tomó la cadena y la jaló haciendo que el castaño ojiazul cayera en la cama boca abajo, subiendo él encima de Kurt y susurrándole al oído:

"_Creí que eras más inteligente que esto Kurtie"_

"_No puedes escapar de aquí porque tu tobillo está encadenado y nunca te quitaré la cadena, solo la alargaré o acortaré según me convenga_, _ no quiero seguir discutiendo, lo que quiero es hacerte el amor, he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y por fin se hará realidad"_

"_No, no, no te dejaré" _ el castaño ojiazul se movía tratando de salir debajo de Sebastián pero era imposible ya que al ser más alto era más pesado y más fuerte, con sus manos trató de impulsarse hacia arriba pero tampoco funcionó, de repente el ojiverde tomó con una de sus manos las dos del castaño y con su cuerpo sobre él lo inmovilizó por completo sacando una aguja e inyectándole su contenido en el brazo.

La solución que le inyectó comenzó a hacer efecto de inmediato.

"_quería que cooperaras conmigo pero es imposible así que te he inyectado una sustancia que hará que no te puedas mover pero sentirás todo lo que te haga Kurtie"_

El ojiverde volteó al castaño boca arriba en la cama para acomodarlo, poco a poco lo desvistió, lo primero que hizo fue besar su cuello para dejarle un gran chupetón el cuál admiró con gran felicidad al ver lo rojo y grande que era, se tomó el tiempo necesario para acariciar y besar todo el cuerpo de Kurt mientras que el ojiazul lo único que deseaba era que se detuviera, se sentía terriblemente mal, sentía asco porque no deseaba esos toques ni esas caricias, sin que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos sin que eso le importara a Sebastián.

El cuerpo de Kurt reaccionó a las caricias que estaba recibiendo y en poco tiempo tenía una gran erección que Sebastián aprovechó a besar y lamer con gran gusto, el ojiazul solo cerró sus ojos y se imaginó que estaba en otro lugar, algún lugar mucho mejor que ese.

Sebastián preparó muy bien a Kurt para no lastimarlo y al entrar en él se sintió perfecto, sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y poco a poco subió de velocidad hasta que lo hizo venir y hasta entonces el vino llenando el condón disfrutando de por fin tenerlo por completo.

Smythe se quedó dormido al lado de Kurt mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura mientras que el ojiazul no durmió en toda la noche ya que su cuerpo le dolía por toda la actividad a la que Sebastián había sometido a su cuerpo, pasadas unas horas, el efecto de lo inyectado se fue pasando, pudiendo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado se quitó el brazo de Sebastián y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde entró a la regadera para poder lavar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo, aunque la cadena hizo ruido Sebastián no despertó pudiendo tener unos minutos a solas para llorar.

_**Fin del flashback**_

En el transcurso de los años Kurt quiso escapar en varias ocasiones y en una casi lo logró, llegó hasta la puerta de la entrada del primer piso pero Sebastián lo alcanzó y lo golpeó muy fuerte para que recordara que no volviera a intentarlo, por días no pudo levantarse de la cama más que para ir al baño, la comida se le restringió y su cadena fue acortada para que solo pudiera llegar al baño y nada más, cuando se recuperó fue sometido a intensas sesiones de sexo que lo dejaban completamente agotado y desde entonces no volvió a intentar escapar.

Además Sebastián lo tenía amenazado de que si intentaba huir o hacerle daño lo pagaría su hija Ariel, así que por miedo a que cumpliera su amenaza se portaba lo mejor que podía.

_**K Y B **_

"_**Seb ¿podrías cuidar esta noche de Ariel?"**_

"_**Claro que sí Blaine, ¿acaso Sam va a quedarse en tu casa a dormir?" **_

"_**Sí pero también quiero que la cuides porque hoy Sam se mudara a mi casa y estaremos muy ocupados inaugurando todas las habitaciones con excepción de la habitación de Ariel"**_

"_**wow su relación sí que va en serio, ¿Cuánto tienen de novios?"**_

"_**cinco meses, **_ respondió felizmente Blaine _**Sam me hace feliz por eso le propuse que viviéramos juntos"**_

"_**estoy muy feliz por ti Blaine, me gusta verte así de alegre y con una nueva ilusión"**_

"_**no te creas, todavía extraño a Kurt pero sé que no regresará y tengo que rehacer mi vida"**_

"_**amigo no nos pongamos tristes, mejor hay que alegrarse porque desde hoy tendrás un "marido" otra vez" **_ al decir eso Sebastián palmeaba la espalda del moreno en una muestra de que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de seguir adelante con su vida, mientras el moreno sonreía porque nuevamente tendría un compañero en su vida.

Sebastián veía con muy buen agrado el que Blaine ya hubiera rehecho su vida, ¡es más! ya hasta viviría con su nuevo novio, por supuesto que se lo hizo saber a Kurt ya que su pecho no era bodega y necesitaba contárselo, por supuesto que la noticia entristeció al castaño pero no podía culpar a su marido de rehacer su vida, ya que no conocía lo que había sido de él, tal vez si él estuviera en la misma situación que el hombre de piel bronceada hubiera actuado igual.

Lo único que Kurt desconocía era que el Sam novio de su marido era el mismo Sam que trabajaba en su pastelería.

Sebastián ayudaba en algunas ocasiones a Blaine a cuidar de Ariel porque tenía alguna emergencia médica o debido a que deseaba tener privacidad con su novio Sam, en esas ocasiones no bajaba al sótano a ver a Kurt para no levantar sospechas de adónde iba, además había acondicionado el sótano con un pequeño refrigerador, alimentos, microondas, tostador y una parrilla eléctrica para que cuando no pudiera bajar kurt se preparara de comer, también puso una cámara para vigilarlo, no siempre era malo con el castaño, tenía sus momentos agradables como por ejemplo, cuando Ariel iba a su casa prendía un televisor en el sótano para que su prisionero pudiera ver lo que hacía su hija en su estancia, algo que agradecía muy bien Kurt ya que era la única manera de ver cómo iba creciendo su pequeña y todo gracias a que Sebastián tenía cámaras en toda su casa.

Ariel como toda niña que se aburre muy rápido quiso prender la televisión de la recámara de su tío Sebastián para ver sus caricaturas favoritas mientras su tío hablaba por teléfono en la planta baja, pero la pequeña no prendió la tele normal sino una pantalla pequeña que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, al encenderla vió que no había caricaturas sino la imagen de un hombre que cantaba mientras preparaba algo de comer, sonrió al recordar que esa canción se la cantaba su papito, la niña miraba embobada la pantalla hasta que el hombre se giró y ella pudo distinguir su cara dándose cuenta con asombro que el hombre de la tele era su papito Kurt, quiso gritar de emoción pero algo que no supo que era la detuvo, pudo escuchar como su tío iba subiendo las escaleras y ella rápidamente apagó la tele para colocarla donde la encontró , enseguida se lanzó en la cama y fingió que solo estaba recostada por lo que su tío no se imaginó que la niña había visto a Kurt.

Esa noche Ariel no pudo dormir de la emoción de ver a su papito vivo y sano, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada porque notó que usaba una cadena que no le permitía moverse muy lejos, pero le inquietaba no saber de dónde provenía la imagen.

Por su parte Sebastián durmió de lo más tranquilo sin saber que sus días de tranquilidad muy pronto se acabarían.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Pobre de Kurt que ha vivido por tres años la agonía de ser violado continuamente por Sebastián, pero lo peor de todo es que Seby no lo ve mal.**_

_**Blaine ya tiene novio y hasta irá a vivir en la misma casa en la que vivía con Kurt, ¿pero qué le pasa a Blaine?**_

_**Ariel ya vió a su papito y aunque está pequeñita averiguará donde lo tienen.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

**_Guest: _**Amo al personaje de Sebastián pero en este fic es muy malo y se hace odiar fácilmente, también odio el Blam pero no desesperes que en este capítulo terminan y mi kurt sufre un poco más pero pronto se liberará.

_**CRUEL DESTINO **_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Ariel regresó a su casa y de momento no le contó a nadie lo que había descubierto en casa de su tío Sebastián, pasadas dos semanas el moreno volvió a dejar a su hija en casa de su amigo ya que esa noche era su séptimo mes de aniversario con Sam y quería llevarlo a cenar al igual que pasar la noche en una linda habitación de hotel, la niña no le agradaba la idea de que Sam viviera con ellos ya que el hombre no era muy amable con ella, únicamente lo era cuando su papá estaba cerca.

Sam se encontraba radiante y feliz de por fin haber atrapado al famoso Dr. Anderson y no solo eso sino que logró irse a vivir con él , mejorando mucho se estatus financiero de un simple enfermero a pasar a ser _"el marido"_ de un doctor… de un cirujano, oficialmente no estaban casados pero ya todos en el hospital lo trataban como si lo fuera, solo había un inconveniente en su maravillosa vida, el pequeño engendro que era Ariel la hija de Blaine, no soportaba a esa niña, la quería fuera del mapa por lo que ya estaba mirando opciones de internados para que a la mayor brevedad posible pudiera mandarla lo más lejos y así tener a Blaine para él solo.

_**K Y B **_

El hombre de cejas triangulares despertó porque sintió como alguien lo besaba en el pecho, al abrir los ojos sonrió a su rubio novio quién lucía grandiosamente sexy con su pelo despeinado y en únicamente bóxer, al verlo no podía creer que tenían pocos días viviendo juntos y se estaban adaptando muy bien, levantó su mano y la puso detrás de la nuca del rubio para atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo apasionadamente lo que hizo que ambos hombres se excitaran y terminaran teniendo relaciones sexuales para después alistarse e irse a trabajar.

Sebastián se dio cuenta que cuando Blaine no estaba alrededor de Ariel Sam la trataba con desprecio y deliberadamente olvidaba pasar por ella a la escuela, dejando a la niña esperando por horas, le comentó sus preocupaciones a su amigo pero no las tomó en serio ya que confiaba en Sam, al ojiverde le molestaba que el rubio maltratara a la niña, la quería y no deseaba que nadie la lastimara, sin darse cuenta que él al mantener a Kurt alejado de ella la estaba lastimando también.

_**K Y B **_

Marley tenía diecisiete años y era la niñera de Ariel, la cuidaba en su casa o en casa de Sebastián, sus padres al saber que ambos hombres eran gays se quedaron tranquilos de que ninguno intentaría seducir a su hija.

Blaine tenía varias noches intranquilas en las que no podía conciliar el sueño porque en ellos aparecía Kurt quién le pedía ayuda pero al intentar ir a su rescate el hombre desaparecía, ocasionando que despertara gritando y jadeando del susto, Sam lo abrazaba para consolarlo y pasado un rato volvía a dormir, esas pesadillas las tenía cada año conforme se acercaba la fecha de la desaparición del castaño.

Ariel nuevamente se quedó a dormir en casa de su tío Sebastián porque su papá y Sam estaban atendiendo unas emergencias y su tío los acompañaría, la decisión de que la niña se quedara en casa del ojiverde en vez de la suya es que la casa Anderson había sido fumigada y al menos por veinticuatro horas no podrían entrar porque si respiraban el veneno les haría daño, así que Marley cuidó a la niña en casa del ojiverde, al llegar preparó algo para que cenaran juntas, al terminar Ariel subió corriendo a la recámara de su tío y le pidió a su niñera que la acompañara porque necesitaba mostrarle algo.

Ariel prendió la pantalla sin saber que las imágenes eran de las cámaras que Sebastián tenía instaladas por toda la casa, como toda niña moderna conocía que botones aplanar así que aplanó el botón que parecía ser el control hasta que apareció una imagen de ella y su niñera en la misma habitación, sorprendiéndose la castaña al preguntarse para que pondría Sebastián cámaras en cada habitación de su casa ¿acaso era para vigilar que no fuera una mala niñera?

_**K Y B **_

"_**Hola Marley te aviso que mi marido y yo saldremos de viaje dos días y queremos que cuides a Ariel ya que no la podemos llevar con nosotros, se te pagara extra"**_

"_**Hola señor Sam no hay ningún problema yo cuido a Ariel en su ausencia"**_

La jovencita estaba muy enojada, no por el hecho de que tenga que cuidar dos días más de los planeados a Ariel, sino por el tono mandón y exigente de Sam Evans al ordenarle cuidar de ella, todavía no entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan encantador, amable y tan guapo como el señor Blaine hubiera ido a caer con un ser tan vanidoso, egocéntrico , mandón y odioso como el rubio, solo esperaba que pronto se diera cuenta del gran error que cometió al meterlo en su vida, en su cama y en su casa.

Al menos eso les daría dos días para averiguar si la persona que veían en la pantalla era Kurt Anderson Hummel el padre de Ariel y si así era, encontrarlo para rescatarlo del lugar donde lo tenían porque al ver la cadena que tenía en su tobillo era indicativo de que se encontraba retenido contra su voluntad en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

La castaña llamó a su novio Ryder para que fuera a buscarla y así poder contarle lo que habían descubierto, su novio no tardó en llegar sobre todo porque estaba muy curioso sobre lo que su novia le iría a contar.

El chico conocía mucho de tecnología por lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que las imágenes eran de todas las habitaciones de la casa ya que identificaron cada una de ellas con excepción donde salía Kurt , al ir Ariel y Marley entrando a casa habitación y ver que todas salían en el monitor comprendieron que la imagen que faltaba era la que estaba en el sótano, intentaron abrir pero no pudieron, los tres tocaron la puerta y gritaron si había alguien dentro pero Kurt no respondió por miedo a que fuera alguien que pudiera hacerle daño ya que si era alguien malo fácilmente podría hacerle daño al estar imposibilitado para huir.

_**K Y B **_

Había transcurrido un día de los dos que estarían de viaje el moreno y el rubio.

Blaine quería llamar a su hija para saludarla ya que un día antes se fueron sin despedirse de ella porque Sam dejó de último minuto el empacar su maleta, además de que la extrañaba, sin su solecito no se sentía completo.

"_**Blaine ella está perfectamente cuidada y te aseguro que no piensa en nosotros"**_

"_**sé que está bien cuidada pero yo quiero escuchar su voz"**_

"_**Deberías de intentar acostumbrarte a tenerla lejos amor"**_

"_**¿Porque tendría que acostumbrarme a no verla Sam? ¡ Explícate!"**_

"_**por el simple hecho que ya la inscribí para el siguiente curso escolar en uno de los mejores internados de Londres donde obtendrá la mejor educación que el dinero pueda darle"**_

"_**¿Con el permiso de quién la inscribiste en ese internado Sam? **_Blaine preguntó furioso por el hecho de que su novio quisiera alejar a su hija de su lado.

_**Con mi permiso cariño, soy tu marido y puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones, así ella podrá estudiar y nosotros podremos dedicarnos a nuestras carreras y relación, ya más adelante cuando decidamos tener hijos yo puedo decidir quedarme en casa para cuidar de ellos y así estar al pendiente de ellos" **_respondió de lo más tranquilo Sam.

"_**para empezar no eres mi marido únicamente eres mi novio, segundo yo soy quién decido en que escuela o colegio estudiará mi hija, tercero por lo que veo quieres a mi Ariel lo más lejos de nosotros, ¡pero eso sí!, cuando tengamos hijos propios si quieres cuidarlos, eso me deja en claro que no quieres a mi hija, no puedo creer lo ciego que estuve como para no darme cuenta que Sebastián tenía razón y que maltratabas a mi nena, de seguro cuando yo estaba cerca eras un encanto con ella pero a solas eras un maldito"**_

Sam no podía creer que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al haber mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la mocosa estúpida y ahora a causa de eso Blaine lo estaba poniendo en su lugar y haciendo hincapié en que no era _"su marido "_ sino solo su novio cuando antes lo estuvo presentando como su esposo aunque no estuvieran casados.

Sam amaba a Blaine y no quería perderlo cuando le costó tanto poder conquistarlo.

Recordó que lo conoció cuando estudiaba enfermería, lo había visto en algunas conferencias que les impartieron, desde que lo vio quedó enamorado del moreno, lo buscó y persiguió para lograr su atención sin obtener resultados, investigó y descubrió que estaba casado así como que el marido tenía una pastelería porque urdió un plan que consistía en pedir permiso seis meses en su internado, en los cuales trabajó con Kurt ganándose su confianza así como su amistad , con la única finalidad de que Blaine lo notara cuando fuera al negocio pero el moreno rara vez iba y cuando lo hacía ignoraba por completo su presencia , logrando su atención hasta dos años y medio después de la desaparición del castaño ojiazul.

Sam quería solucionar el mal entendido por lo abrió la boca para hablar pero el moreno levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

"_**ni te esfuerces en componer las cosas Sam, acabo de ver al verdadero tú y no me gusta, así que no tiene caso que sigamos con esta relación, para mí siempre estará primero mi hija antes que cualquier hombre, así que da por terminada nuestra relación, arregla tus cosas porque ahora mismo nos vamos a regresar , cuando lleguemos te pasaré a dejar a la casa para que recojas todas tus pertenencias y las que no puedas llevarte hoy mañana las pases a recoger , yo mientras tanto me quedaré en casa de Sebastián"**_

"_**Blaine mi amor, mira"**_

"_**ni lo intentes Sam, no hay vuelta atrás"**_

Y así de rápido como comenzó la relación también rápido terminó y por más que Sam intentara recuperarlo Blaine jamás volvería a mirarlo de nuevo.

Sin que el moreno lo supiera esa ruptura llegó en el momento indicado.

_**K Y B **_

Ese fin de semana estaba siendo muy pesado en el hospital para el Dr. Smythe, había programado varias cirugías plásticas pro bono (gratis) pero en dos tuvo algunas complicaciones porque los injertos que pondría en ellos estaban contaminados pero siguiendo adelante cuando pudo tener injertos de los mismos pacientes, esa noche estaba muy cansado y no se sentía de humor como para manejar hasta su hogar por lo que fue a dormir en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban vacías en el hospital, luego de una hora en que no pudo dormir decidió que era mejor manejar hasta su casa.

El moreno dejó a Sam en su casa para que lo más pronto posible sacara sus pertenencias de su lugar, luego se dirigió rumbo a casa de su mejor amigo y al llegar abrazaría y besaría a su hija hasta que se cansara, jurándose nunca más dejar a su hija en un segundo plano por culpa de otro hombre como lo hizo Sam.

_**K Y B **_

Jake en ese preciso momento estaba abriendo la puerta del sótano, el chico de color era cerrajero y amigo de Ryder, estaba en la casa de Sebastián porque su amigo le pidió ayuda , al parecer había alguien encerrado ahí abajo y quería enterarse de primera mano quién era, tal vez resultara ser alguien famoso , ¿Qué tal que quién estuviera prisionero quería recompensarlo? Él jovencito no se negaría, así que al instante en que la puerta hizo click sonrió de oreja a oreja porque nuevamente tendría otro cliente satisfecho.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando Jake logró abrir la puerta del sótano, era muy tarde para que Ariel estuviera despierta pero la niña se negó a ir a dormir sin saber a ciencia cierta si el hombre ahí abajo era su padre, en el segundo en que la puerta se abrió la pequeña corrió escaleras abajo sin esperar a nadie ni muchos menos hacer caso a Marley que le pedía que se detuviera, ella en lo único que pensaba era en volver a ver a su papito Kurt a quién extrañaba muchísimo.

Marley encendió la luz para que Ariel no fuera a caer y rodara por las escaleras.

Kurt cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió se acurrucó a un lado de la cama echo bolita para evitar ser visto pero en el instante en que escuchó la encantadora voz de su hija Ariel se paró para descubrir si era un sueño o era realidad que su niña estuviera frente a él.

"_**papitoooooooo" **_ la niña gritó y al ver al castaño no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él para lanzársele a los brazos comenzando a llorar en el preciso instante en que el ojiazul cerró los brazos a su alrededor.

Kurt no podía creer que tenía en sus brazos a su pequeñita, la había extrañado tanto que ahora le parecía casi irreal el estar abrazándola, enseguida comenzó a darle besitos en su cabecita y en su carita, estaban tan perdidos en ese sentimientos de felicidad que no se percató que había más gente en la habitación hasta que escuchó como alguien sorbía su nariz.

En seguida reconoció a la chica como la niñera de Ariel pero a los otros chicos no los conocía, de inmediato bajó a la pequeña y la puso detrás suyo para protegerla.

Marley al notar la actitud de Kurt le aclaró que ella era su niñera que Ryder era su novio y que Jake era amigo y el cerrajero que abrió la puerta del sótano, ante sus palabra el ojiazul se tranquilizó para volver a cargar a su hija para abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

Sebastián al no poder conciliar el sueño en el hospital ya iba de camino a su casa, en el transcurso pasó a un supermercado para comprar algunos refrescos para él y para Kurt, los refrescos del castaño serian de dieta , también decidió comprar chocolates y algo de fruta para su "esposo" demorándose unos treinta minutos.

Blaine también pasó al supermercado para comprar un poco de helado de chocolate para Ariel , galletas de nieve, plátanos y jarabe de chocolate para poder prepararle a Ariel un banana Split cuando llegara.

Sin que Seb ni Blaine lo supieran ambos estaban en el mismo supermercado, el primero en dejar el lugar fue el ojiverde y diez minutos después el hombre de cejas triangulares.

"_**señor Hummel tenemos que sacarlo de aquí , pero ya" **_ dijo Marley

"_**Marley yo quisiera poder irme pero Sebastián me tiene encadenado y no puedo"**_

"_**¿Por qué el señor Smythe lo tiene encerrado aquí? Sabiendo lo preocupado que el señor Blaine estaba por su ausencia." **_

"_**Sebastián está enamorado de mí y me quería para él por eso lo hizo"**_

"_**A todo esto ¿dónde está Sebastián?, si los encuentra aquí les irá muy mal y no quiero que lastime a mi hija ni a ninguno de ustedes" **_preguntó de pronto Kurt al darse cuenta que todos corrían peligro.

"_**No se preocupe señor Kurt, el señor Sebastián no creo que venga esta noche , al parecer está muy ocupado en el hospital" **_ respondió Ryder.

Kurt se tranquilizó un poco, Jake se adelantó e inspeccionó el candado que tenía la cadena que llevaba el castaño en su tobillo, luego sacó de su pequeña maleta dos herramientas delgadas laminadas que introdujo, las movió hacia un lado y hacia otro buscando abrir el candado, casi lo había abierto cuando en la planta superior se escuchó un fuerte portazo que los hizo brincar del susto a todos en su lugar.

_**¡No podía ser!**_ Pensaron todos, Sebastián no podía haber regresado porque si era así sus planes de salir sin que supiera que ellos liberaron a Kurt se vendrían abajo y ¡entonces sí!, todos tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de su ira, porque estaban seguros que si tenía secuestrado y encadenado al hombre que según amaba ellos ¿ que podían esperar? De seguro nada bueno.

"_**rápido tienen que salir, él no puede encontrarlos aquí"**_

"_**No papito yo no quiero dejarte" **_lloraba Ariel quién abrazaba fuertemente a Kurt y no tenía ninguna intención de irse sin su padre.

"_**Marley llévate a Ariel no permitas que Sebastián le haga nada malo" **_ el ojiazul tomó los brazos de su hija para alejarla de él y empujarla hacia la niñera aun en contra de la voluntad de la niña quién comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

"_**sí señor, cuidaré de Ariel con mi vida, vámonos Ariel"**_

"_**sshhhhh guarda silencio Ariel, si tu tío te escucha no volverás a verme"**_

"_**no papito yo quiero volver a verte"**_

"_**entonces deja de llorar amor"**_

Los tres jóvenes subieron las escaleras sigilosamente, vieron que no había nadie y salieron Jake y Ryder primero para proteger a las mujeres detrás de ellos, avanzaron un poco, salieron de la cocina , voltearon y vieron a Marley y Ariel detrás de ellos así que siguieron caminando y llegaron al llegar a la puerta de entrada sintieron un gran alivio, casi eran libres.

El ojiverde llegó a su casa, como llevaba dos bolsas cerró la puerta con el pie, por lo que la puerta de entrada se azotó, dejó las bolsas en la cocina para irse a bañar, ya luego acomodaría lo que compró, cuando terminó de bañarse prendió la cámara para ver que estaba haciendo Kurt, al instante notó que algo no estaba bien, la cama estaba más desarreglada de lo normal y fue cuando lo notó : _una pequeña maleta a un lado de la cama , una maleta que no estaba ahí en la mañana, una maleta que no conocía._

El castaño ojiverde gritó furioso golpeando su puño contra su mesita de noche al darse cuenta que alguien había entrado al sótano y quién quiera que fuera se las iba a pagar.

Ryder y Jake abrieron la puerta , ambos cruzaron la puerta logrando salir de la casa, cuando Marley iba a cruzar la puerta ésta se cerró de repente dejando a la joven y a la niña dentro de la casa y a los jóvenes afuera, éstos se asustaron , comenzaron a golpear la puerta intentando sacarlas pero fue imposible.

Sebastián al darse cuenta que habían descubierto al castaño en el sótano aplano un botón que cerraba todas las entradas y salidas de la casa en automático, para evitar que nadie saliera ni nadie entrara dejando dentro a la niñera y a su sobrina y afuera a los dos chicos.

El moreno llegó a la casa de su amigo sorprendiéndose de que dos jóvenes golpearan la puerta, se bajó y preguntó cuál era el alboroto, al instante los muchachos le contaron atropelladamente su descubrimiento dejando en estado de shock al moreno quién no podía creer que él que se decía su mejor amigo hubiera sido la persona que secuestró a su marido y quién fingió sufrir con él así como apoyarlo en su sufrimiento cuando en realidad era su verdugo.

La niñera escuchó como el ojiverde bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa, tenía miedo pero tenía que ser valiente para proteger a Ariel, así que actuó rápido y escondió a la pequeña detrás de una gran cortina diciéndole que ella distraería al hombre para que la siguiera y así la niña pudiera correr hacia la puerta trasera e intentar escapar por ahí.

Marley corrió rumbo a la sala en cuanto vió a Sebastián, el hombre la persiguió al instante y la pequeña al no verlos corrió a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera pero esta nunca se abrió, entró en pánico y en lo único que pensó fue en ir directo al sótano para que su padre lo protegiera.

El castaño al ver a su hija tan asustada bajar corriendo las escaleras del sótano sabía que los jóvenes no habían podido salir y que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de mantener a salvo a su hija, el león dentro de él había despertado.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Qué le hará Sebastián si alcanza a Marley?**_

_**¿Kurt podrá proteger a Ariel?**_

_**¿Blaine logrará entrar y salvar a su familia y niñera?**_

_**Todas sus dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

_Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia así como agregarlo a cualquiera de las cuatro opciones que da FF._

_Es el final espero les guste_

_**Jeny: **_Mil disculpas por no subir un spoiler pero es que me enfermé de gripe y me dio tan fuerte que hoy todo el día me la pase dormida, pero en recompensa como ayer terminé el capítulo hoy subí el último capítulo.

_**Ely: **_Blaine realmente nunca conoció al verdadero Sebastián y cuando lo conoce se da cuenta que nunca mereció su amistad ni la de Kurt sobre todo porque no solo secuestro a Kurt sino que destruyó una familia y cuando tuvo en cautiverio al castaño no siempre lo trató con amor o cuidado sino que era una bestia y un salvaje con él.

_**Alo: **_Para que no mueras de incertidumbre aquí está el capítulo final.

_**CRUEL DESTINO**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Marley corrió lo más aprisa que podía, la casa del DR. Smythe no era una mansión pero tampoco era pequeña, siempre que veía películas de terror se preguntaba porque los personajes que huían del asesino se caían logrando que fácilmente los mataran y ahora conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta: el miedo.

El miedo era la causa de que sus piernas no respondieran haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo y de milagro cayendo a un lado de la mesa de centro de vidrio ya que si hubiera caído sobre ella lo más seguro sería que hubiera muerto por tantos cortes, agradeció que cayó a un lado, cuando volteó para ver en donde se encontraba su atacante con sorpresa notó que el doctor Smythe estaba justo detrás de ella sosteniendo un gran cuchillo de cocina él cual no sabía en qué momento lo había tomado.

Sebastián estaba furioso de que alguien hubiera entrado a su casa.

Que hubieran husmeado en su privacidad.

Y como consecuencia descubrieran que tenía al castaño encerrado en su sótano.

_**K Y B **_

En el momento en que vio que a la niñera correr lejos de su presencia lo único que pasó por su cabeza era hacer callar a como diera lugar a esa muchachita impertinente , con ese pensamiento en su cabeza corrió a la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró, segundos después se encontraba detrás de la chica, la vio caer al enredarse sus piernas por lo rápido que corría, entonces el saltó sobre ella pero antes de que pudiera encajarle el cuchillo en su pecho Marley rodó debajo de la mesa de vidrio de la sala logrando que él cuchillo quedara clavado en la alfombra.

Sebastián alcanzó las piernas de Marley y la jaló hacia él de tal manera que el ojiverde quedó en medio de las piernas de la chica para asegurarse de no fallar en esta ocasión y enterrar el cuchillo justo en su pecho pero al final de cuentas cambio de parecer para no levantar sospechas de que fue un homicidio en vez de un triste accidente.

La niñera pataleó muy fuerte para intentar escapar temiendo que el hombre tomara de nuevo el arma blanca y quisiera clavarla de nuevo en ella pero eso no sucedió, el Dr. Smythe tomó las muñecas de la chica y la levantó quedando ambos sentados en el piso para luego abofetear fuertemente su cara , tan duro fue el golpe que la chica giró y cayó al suelo no antes de golpearse la frente con una de las esquinas de la mesa de centro comenzando a sangrar, pero el impacto del golpe la hizo desmayarse, el ojiverde sonrió creyendo que la había matado y que su secreto estaría a salvo con ella fuera del camino además de que el estaría libre de sospechas al creer que la pobre niñera tropezó y se golpeó muriendo al instante por el impacto.

Unos instantes después se escucharon ruidos de vidrios romperse, Sebastián sabía que él único lugar de donde podrían venir esos sonidos era del estudio en el que tenía un gran ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de la casa en donde crecía un hermoso jardín el cual disfrutaba ver mientras estaba en su estudio, los únicos que podían haber roto el ventanal eran los chicos quienes vendrían por la niñera y Ariel pero en cuanto vieran a la niñera tirada en el suelo se olvidarían de él para prestarle ayuda pero nunca se imaginó que al que vería segundos después sería a su rival de amores Blaine Anderson.

Sin perder más tiempo Sebastián se olvidó de Marley para correr en dirección al sótano pero antes de que lograra salir de la sala tenía frente así a Blaine quién lucía furioso, si las miradas mataran él ya estaría muerto.

"_**¿Cómo fuiste capaz de arrancar al amor de mi vida de mi lado para encerrarlo en el sótano de tu casa? ¿cómo es que podías fingir que sufrías por mi hija y por mí sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento? Cuando en verdad disfrutabas vernos así. Te creí mi amigo Sebastián y veo con gran tristeza que siempre fuiste un traidor"**_

"_**Kurt era mío y tú me lo robaste Blaine, así que no vengas a fingir que fuiste el hombre burlado cuando fui yo"**_

"_**Kurt nunca te dijo que te amaba ni que quería ser tu novio , tú fuiste el que asumió eso con solo unas cuantas salidas, él siempre te aclaró que esa salidas eran de amigos"**_

"_**¿Llévame con mi marido Sebastián, tú jueguito esta noche se acabó?"**_

"_**Kurt jamás regresará contigo ni con Ariel Blaine, además no sé qué vienes a reclamarme cuando tú ya rehiciste tu vida con el rubiecito de Sam ¡es más! tú ya vives con él, preocúpate mejor por tu nuevo marido y no por el mío"**_

"_**Kurt no es tu marido Sebastián es el mío y mi relación con Sam ya terminó y en caso de que siguiera con él yo lo hubiera dejado porque nunca he dejado de amar a Kurt"**_

"_**bonita forma de amar Blainey, amas a tu marido perdido pero te revuelcas con otro al que además te llevas a vivir a la misma casa que compartías con Kurt, para mí eso es ser un cínico y desvergonzado, además Kurt está feliz conmigo así que ve y recupera a tu rubiecito oxigenado"**_

Blaine se enfureció aún más si eso era posible al escuchar que Sebastián su amigo no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento por secuestrar a Kurt y que no pensaba devolver al castaño así que aprovechando que sabía Karate y boxeo para lanzarle una patada al ojiverde cuando lo notó desprevenido logrando que se cayera y dándole así un poco de tiempo para correr al sótano.

Sebastián sentía mucho dolor porque Blaine lo pateó en sus partes íntimas con toda la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate por algunos minutos dándole algo de tiempo para rescatar a Kurt.

Sebastián estaba consciente de las intenciones de Blaine por lo que no iba a dejar que un dolor lo dejara fuera de la pelea, al instante se paró, miró en todas direcciones buscando en que parte había dejado la pistola eléctrica, sonrió al recordar que la había puesto debajo de la mesa del comedor ya que nadie pensaría que tendría un arma ahí.

Fue por ella y la tomó listo para utilizarla en su moreno "amigo", al voltear notó como los dos adolescentes que eran Ryder y al otro no lo conocía iban directo hacia la niñera, el novio lloraba desconsolado porque su novia estaba muerta hasta que Jake le tomó el pulso notando con verdadera alegría que estaba viva llamando de inmediato al novecientos once para que una ambulancia viniera por su amiga, asegurándole los de emergencias que la ambulancia llegaría en diez o quince minutos, al escuchar eso Sebastián se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo para huir así que dejó a los muchachos en la sala y corrió rumbo al sótano.

Blaine por más que intentaba abrir la puerta ésta no se abría, al parecer estaba sellada aunque no sabía si por fuera o por dentro.

Tan concentrado se encontraba el moreno que no escuchó cuando llegó por detrás Sebastián poniendo en su cuello la pistola eléctrica para darle una descarga eléctrica que hizo al hombre caer al suelo gritando del dolor para al siguiente segundo caer desmayado.

Sebastián tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello y abrió la puerta que efectivamente estaba sellada, bajó y encontró a Kurt sentado en la cama acunando entre sus brazos a Ariel quién lloraba muy bajito mientras su padre la tranquilizaba.

Ariel en cuanto escuchó en el piso superior que gritaban y peleaban había salido corriendo del baño porque tenía mucho miedo y solo con su papito estaba un poco más tranquila pero no por eso dejaba de llorar, el ojiazul al ver que no podía convencerla de regresar al baño para esconderse la había dejado quedarse con él mientras la mecía entre sus brazos cantándole alguna canción de cuna.

"_**!Que escena tan linda amor! Ariel será la hija que he estado deseando tener, ya que no has querido que adoptemos a ningún bebé, además ella es perfecta porque es tuya biológicamente y bien puede pasar por mía también.**_

Al escuchar la idea tan descabellada de Sebastián, Kurt se asustó muchísimo, si el ojiverde obligaba a su hija a ir con ellos estaba completamente seguro que su hija no volvería a ser libre nunca más, ya que se aseguraría de que Ariel permaneciera encerrada al igual que él para evitar que pudiera salir y decir su paradero, al parecer Sebastián se volvía más loco conforme pasaba el tiempo, el ojiazul en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a esa vida de encierro y torturas pero no deseaba esa vida para su pequeña hija por lo que haría cualquier cosa para convencerlo de que la niña se quedara con Blaine y no con ellos.

Ryder no se separaba del lado de su novia y Jake trataba de calmarlo, sabía que debía ir ayudar al Señor Anderson por lo que dejó a su amigo y buscó en todas las habitaciones de la planta baja para ver en qué lugar se encontraba, llegó al área del sótano para encontrar a Blaine desmayado, con gran rapidez buscó en un baño cercano un poco de alcohol para que lo inhalara logrando con eso que despertara.

"_**Señor Anderson despierte tenemos que ayudar a su esposo"**_

Blaine asintió y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie ya que la descarga lo dejó agotado.

Al bajar al sótano el moreno al primero en quién posó la vista fue en su amado Kurt al que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo, lucía igual de guapo que siempre, un poco más pálido por la evidente falta de luz solar lo que le indicaba a Blaine que Kurt tenía mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación, también notó que el lugar estaba elegantemente decorado y pudo ver un pequeño armario en donde la ropa se notaba que era cara.

En ese momento Kurt usaba un pantalón pescador con una playera tank azul sin mangas junto con unos tenis azules luciendo sumamente sexy porque su pelo estaba peinado como si estuviera despeinado, pudo apreciar que en sus tobillos se veían círculos rojos, de momento no supo a que se debían hasta segundos después.

Sebastián ahora era quién tenía en sus brazos a Ariel, la niña al escuchar a su tío decirle que la llevarían con ellos la niña se emocionó y saltó para abrazar a Sebastián y precisamente en ese momento entró su papá Blaine acompañado del amigo de Jake el amigo de Ryder.

"_!__**papá tío Seb me dijo que puedo ir con él y con mi papito a donde van! Tú también tienes que venir"**_

"_**No cariño, tu papá Blaine no puede venir, recuerda que ahora tiene que cuidar de su novio Sam" **_ aclaró Sebastián

La niña al escuchar el nombre del novio de su padre agachó la cabeza y se recostó en el hombro del ojiverde.

"_**tienes razón, mi papá no puede acompañarnos porque su novio no lo dejaría"**_

Kurt no podía negar que escuchar que su todavía esposo porque nunca se habían divorciado tenía novio le dolía, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso sino en la seguridad de su hija.

El ojiazul se acercó más a Sebastián posando su mano sobre su brazo, fue ahí , en ese instante en que el moreno pudo ver que de la mañeca de Kurt salía una cadena, siguió con su vista hasta donde llegaba y comprobó que daba a una de las patas de la cama, la cadena era lo suficientemente larga para poder caminar por toda la habitación pero no tan larga para llegar al piso superior, llegaba justamente hasta el primer escalón.

"_**Sebastián deja ir a Ariel con Blaine ella estará mejor cuidada con él que con nosotros, además si la dejas prometo portarme muy bien y complacerte en todo lo que quieras y desees"**_

"_**cariño siempre me complaces"**_

"_**sí, pero ya no te desobedeceré Seb"**_

"_**claro que no desobedecerás Kurtie porque si lo haces puedo asegurarte que el castigo que te ponga en esta ocasión será mucho más duro que los anteriores"**_

Kurt se estremeció ante los recuerdos de los castigos del ojiverde deseando no desobedecerlo nunca más para no llegar a conocer ese duro castigo.

Blaine al igual que Jake al ver la cara de susto y miedo de Kurt cuando Sebastián mencionó los dichosos castigos pudieron darse cuenta que era algo malo, el moreno se enojó al imaginarse los posibles castigos que pudo haberle dado a su marido, pero ya se las cobraría más adelante cuando el castaño fuera libre.

Ariel no le gustó el tono que su tío utilizó cuando mencionó los castigos ni la cara de terror de su papito así que la niña iba a evitar que Sebastián castigara a su papi por lo que como todavía estaba en los brazos de su tío le dio una fuerte patada en su entrepierna mientras al mismo tiempo le mordía la mejilla, el ojiverde soltó a la niña cuando sintió el dolor en dos partes de su cuerpo, entrepierna y cara.

La niña al tocar el suelo tomó la mano de Kurt y salió corriendo pero deteniéndose cuando su padre dejó de correr cuando su cadena llegó al primer escalón.

"_**corre Ariel tienes que salir de aquí para que estés a salvo, Blaine apresúrate llévate a la niña"**_

El hombre de piel bronceada en el momento que vio correr a su hija se dirigió hasta donde estaba "su ex mejor amigo" y lo tiró al suelo dándole varias patadas más para inmovilizarlo, Jake analizó la situación, notó que una llave colgaba del cuello del Dr. Smythe se acercó y se la arrebató yendo de inmediato a la pata de la cama donde intentó abrir el candado y gritando de emoción cuando el candado que estaba atado a la base de la cama y a la muñeca de Kurt hizo _click._

"_**El candado está abierto Sr. Hummel puede correr"**_

"_**gracias chico"**_

Blaine, Ariel, Kurt y Jake corren fuera del sótano dejando a Sebastián ahí tirado mientras se retuerce de dolor, Jake no conoce la casa por lo que pregunta:

_**¿"Por donde está el estudio para que podamos salir?**_**"**

"_**No lo sé, nunca he estado aquí arriba a excepción de la vez que intenté huir y no me quedaron ganas de volver a intentarlo"**_

El ojiazul no conoce la casa de Sebastián porque la compró un mes antes de secuestrarlo, lo hizo para desorientar al ojiazul, haciéndole creer por un tiempo que estaban en otra ciudad pero que estaba al tanto de Blaine y de la niña.

Al llegar a la sala ya no se encuentran Marley ni Ryder porque la ambulancia ya ha llegado y los ha subido a su ambulancia determinando que la chica necesita una resonancia magnética para estar seguros que no tendrá nada serio, los chicos no querían irse y dejar a sus amigos ahí por lo que antes piden que llamen al novecientos once para que venga una patrulla, los enfermeros lo hacen y luego se van del lugar directo al hospital con los jóvenes.

Al no ver a sus amigos Jake da por hecho que están a salvo, el moreno le indica a todos el camino directo al estudio , Jake y Ariel son los primeros en salir, luego el moreno y al final el castaño quién cuando está a punto de cruzar se detiene comenzando a respirar muy rápido y teniendo la sensación de ahogo, Blaine rápidamente se da cuenta que Kurt está teniendo un ataque de pánico y se debe a que el castaño ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrado y justo ahora que está a punto de estar en libertad su mente no puede procesarlo.

"_**tranquilo amor, todo está bien, respira despacio, tú puedes"**_

"_**Me ahogo…. No pue..do respirar"**_

"_**Respira conmigo, vamos tú puedes amor"**_

El castaño ojiazul intenta respirar al mismo tiempo que Blaine y al final logra tranquilizarse y respirar tranquilamente, es entonces cuando el moreno le toma la cara con sus dos manos y le da un beso de piquito.

El moreno toma la mano de su marido para salir, cuando está del otro lado de la puerta y kurt casi pasó sale de la nada Sebastián tomando a Kurt por la cintura para pegarlo a él.

Sebastián al ver que Blaine volvía a ingresar a la casa sacó de su bolsa una pequeña mecha que se usa para prender las estufas, aplanó el botó y salió el fuego :

"_**Kurt no se irá es mío para siempre"**_

Al decir esas palabras el ojiverde acercó la mecha a las cortinas, libreros y muebles del estudio donde las primeras en comenzar a quemarse fueron las cortinas las que rápidamente comenzaron a arder y propagaron el fuego de inmediato.

El ojiazul se retorcía en los brazos de Sebastián para intentar escapar.

"_**No me voy a quemar contigo Sebastián si es lo que pretendes, ¡déjame en paz, quiero ser libre!"**_

"_**!tú no eres libre Kurt, eres mi prisionero y siempre lo serás, jamás te dejaré ir y si para alejarte de Blaine tienes que morir ten por seguro que lo haré!"**_

Jake y Ariel habían salido de la casa y han corrido hasta el frente de la casa, al voltear y no ver a Blaine ni a Kurt regresan a la parte trasera asombrándose al sentir un intenso calor que venía de dentro del estudio.

Blaine no iba a dejar que Sebastián asesinara a Kurt y menos que muriera en un incendió por lo que reaccionó sin pensar entrando al estudio donde las llamas crecían altas y con gran rapidez comenzaban a quemar todo , con sus manos intentaba alejar el humo pero era imposible.

Kurt pataleo para liberarse de Sebastián ya que su espalda estaba en el pecho del ojiverde y uno de sus brazos estaba enredado fuertemente en su cintura para evitar que pudiera soltarse porque con la otra seguía acercando la mecha a otros muebles para que todo se consumiera lo más rápido posible, sin importarle que ellos murieran quemados al menos si morían ahí sería juntos y eso es lo que Sebastián quería, tener a Kurt hasta el final de sus días.

El hombre de piel pálida agarró el brazo que lo tenía sujeto por la cintura hasta que logró moverlo luego lo levantó y lo mordió la más fuerte que pudo haciendo palanca con su cuerpo para alejarlo de él logrando zafarse y corriendo en dirección al moreno que lo buscaba a través de la llamas, Blaine le tomó la mano y los dos corrieron hacia afuera, hacia la libertad, Sebastián intentó alcanzarlos pero cuando casi lo lograba cayó sobre él un librero muy pesado aplastándolo y quemándolo al instante, solo ese escuchaban los gritos del hombre quemandose, Kurt y Blaine no eran tan malos como Sebastián que al oír los gritos intentaron regresar para ayudarlo pero todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando otro de los grandes libreros cayó en frente de ellos impidiéndoles avanzar más por lo que dieron la vuelta logrando salir para ver a Jake y a su hija Ariel quien lloraba pensando que había perdido a sus padres, al verlos se lanzó hacia ellos y lloró pero ahora de felicidad.

La policía y los bomberos llegaron cuando las cuatro personas estaban a salvo fuera de la casa, los bomberos tardaron un poco en apagar el fuego pero al final lo lograron evitando que se propagara por toda la casa, la ambulancia que llegó al lugar revisó a las cuatro personas , Ariel después del susto inicial ya se encontraba tranquila, Jake estaba en perfecto estado, Blaine Y kurt tenían un poco de humo en su cuerpo por lo que les dieron líquidos para que se refrescaran pero decidieron que al ojiazul era necesario llevarlo a un hospital para revisarlo y ver que tanto le había afectado el estar encerrado por tres largos años en un sótano que no le daba la luz.

Se encontró que Kurt estaba perfectamente sano, Sebastián se preocupó de que no se desmejorara al igual que estuviera bien alimentado y vitaminado, lo que si encontraron fueron marcas de cicatrices en su cuerpo , por ejemplo su espalda tenía cicatrices en forma de líneas largas, algunas marcas atravesaban otras , se notaba que se habían tratado porque las marcas no eran muy grandes ni muy notorias pero si se sentían los bordos, los doctores llegaron a la conclusión que esas lesiones fueron ocasionadas por un látigo, tenía lesiones de que en ese tiempo de cautiverio tuvo varias costillas rotas y un brazo roto, también tenía un pequeño tatuaje en su pubis que decía _**"propiedad de Sebastián Smythe".**_

Cuando la policía le preguntó si el Dr. Smythe lo había llevado a un lugar de tatuajes él respondió que no, que una noche antes de tener el tatuaje se sintió muy cansado después de cenar se había ido a dormir y por la mañana descubrió que tenía el tatuaje, lo único que sabía con certeza porque Sebastián se lo dijo es que él mismo había hecho el tatuaje para que no quedara duda de a quién pertenecía.

El cuerpo calcinado de Sebastián fue sacado varias horas después de que el incendió se había apagado, el hombre había muerto cuando el segundo librero cayó sobre el primero ya que el impacto le aplanó la cabeza.

Por increíble que parezca cuando un mes después se leyó el testamento de Sebastián Smythe y se pidió la asistencia de Kurt Hummel nunca se imaginó que el hombre lo dejara como único heredero de su inmensa fortuna, el castaño no quería absolutamente nada de ese dinero, no quería aceptarlo hasta que Blaine lo convenció de que su terrible experiencia podría ayudarlo a crear una fundación en contra de la violencia no discriminando sexo ni raza ya que por igual hombres y mujeres eran víctimas de diferentes tipos de violencia, al menos así el dinero tendría un buen uso.

Kurt estuvo durante un año en tratamiento psicológico constante, poco a poco las sesiones se fueron reduciendo a solo alguna ocasional cuando fuera muy necesaria.

La relación con su hija fue la más fácil de reconstruir, adaptarse a ser padre nuevamente era algo que disfrutaba muchísimo, amaba demasiado a su pequeña y el no haberla visto crecer durante tres años había sido duro por eso mismo ahora pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Su relación con Blaine fue la más difícil de recuperar ya que aunque eran esposos Kurt no lo trataba asi, el moreno creyó que con el regreso de su marido las cosas serían como en el pasado, besos, caricias , mimos , sexo y todo lo que implica un matrimonio pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así.

Las primeras ocasiones que el moreno besó a Kurt éste se tensaba y se quedaba muy quieto luego si Blaine no se daba cuenta y seguía el beso su mente actuaba en automático porque él se desconectaba y hacía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Sebastián lo besaba apasionadamente preguntando _**"¿Qué quieres que haga?**_ En ese preciso instante es cuando Blaine reaccionaba dándose cuenta que así era como actuaba con Sebastián doliéndole el alma de que no pudiera acercase íntimamente a Kurt, alejándose con una sonrisa triste y cambiando de tema para que el castaño no se sintiera incómodo.

Para que no hubiera confusiones, durante todo el año que Kurt estuvo en terapia ellos acordaron comportarse como amigos no como esposos, eso hizo que la relación creciera muchísimo porque volvieron a conocerse, quererse, enamorarse y apoyarse mutuamente.

Sam no quitaba el dedo del renglón, durante todo ese año también insistió en querer regresar con Blaine, coqueteaba descaradamente con él no importándole que estuviera Kurt a su lado porque lo ignoraba por completo, la actitud del chico desconcertó al ojiazul porque antes de que lo secuestraran ellos eran amigos pero luego descubrió que esa amistad no era verdadera sino un medio para conquistar a Blaine.

Tan harto se encontraba de Sam que un día al verlo hacer su rutina de coqueteos Kurt no se controló y abrazó a Blaine por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él en un solo movimiento para luego besarlo profundamente en un beso apasionado y desordenado correspondiendo el moreno de inmediato al beso ya que desde hacía mucho ansiaba esa cercanía, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kurt y gimiendo en su boca algo que sacó una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

Desde ese día Sam los dejó tranquilos y no volvió a mostrar interés en ninguno de ellos ni para bien ni para mal. Desde ese día Kurt habló con su esposo diciéndole que quería que volvieran a intentar ser un matrimonio real a lo que Blaine asintió feliz.

La segunda primera vez que hicieron el amor fue hermoso, ambos se prodigaron besos y caricias llenos de amor, el castaño no sentía ningún miedo al contrario se sentía seguro de todos y cada uno de los pasos que daba en su relación con Blaine, esa vez fue muy dulce, romántica y lenta ya que ambos querían disfrutar y alargar el momento, luego de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo volvieron a llenar se de besos y de muchos te amos, una y otra vez hasta que se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando Ariel cumplió nueve años y tres de que Kurt era libre decidieron que querían tener otro hijo pero en esta ocasión Blaine sería el padre biológico contando con la genial suerte de que la mujer que rentó su vientre cuando se embarazó de Ariel aceptó encantada gestar a su segundo hijo por lo que ambos serían hermanos de sangre y tendrían rasgos parecidos.

El segundo hijo de la familia Anderson – Hummel se llamó Robert, era un bebé precioso, su piel era morena pero sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño ya que la mujer que les rentó su vientre físicamente era muy similar en facciones a Kurt, la buscaron así porque querían que sus hijos se parecieran a ellos y en efecto sus dos hijos tenían facciones y gestos de ambos.

La vida no podía ser más feliz, dejaron atrás los malos momentos ahora eran nuevamente una familia fuerte, unida y llena de ganas de vivir por ellos y por sus hijos, Sebastián era solo un mal recuerdo que poco a poco se terminó de desvanecer de sus vidas.

"_**Blaine estoy muy enamorado de ti, todavía no puedo creer que nuevamente estamos juntos y felices amor"**_

"_**yo tampoco lo creo Kurt así como tampoco me perdono el haber tenido una relación cuando no sabía si estabas vivo"**_

"_**yo ya te perdoné si es que hay algo que perdonar, no sé cómo hubiera actuado en una situación así, lo único que comprendo es que te sentías solo y querías compañía y eso no es malo, a partir de ahora olvidemos odios y rencores que solo nos carcomen el alma mejor seamos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas"**_

"_**sí, seamos inmensamente felices, pasaré cada uno de mis días procurando que seas el hombre más feliz mi amor" **_dijo blaine

"_**y yo corresponderé igual Blaine"**_

Sellaron esa promesa con un beso que fue interrumpido cuando Ariel brinco sobre ellos para ser parte del beso y abrazo familiar.

"_**yo también quiero besos y abrazos papitos, los amo muchísimo"**_

"_**y nosotros a ti cariño"**_

Blaine tomó de la mano a Ariel y Kurt cargó en sus brazos a Robert para juntos ir al parque y pasar una tarde muy agradable, una tarde como las que ellos tanto amaban, una tarde en familia.

_**F I N**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el final les gustó?**_

_**Sebastián tuvo su merecido y nuestros adorados Klaine volvieron a ser felices.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz de que otra historia llegue a su fin.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews que son mi alimento, ¡aliméntenme! jajajja**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
